List of Shaman Spells
The following tables comprise the entirety of a Shaman's spellbook, excluding spells gained through Class Mastery. 'Healing' 'Tick Heals' 'Ethereal Healing' *'Ethereal Healing' is the third, non-specialization 60 EPIC quest reward. Shamans may choose it at the expense of their normal path reward if they wish. *'Ethereal Healing' is likely a non-ticking stack heal. (Unverified) 'Cleansing' 'Antidotes' *All of these spells also cure any lower level poisons cured by the preceding spells (IE; Vital Antidote will cure everything from Deadly to Minor Poison). 'Curatives' *All of these spells (except Cure Mystical Plague) also cure any lower level diseases cured by the preceding spells (IE; Vital Curative will cure everything from Deadly to Minor Disease). 'Buffs' 'Strength & Stamina' *All of these spells are quest rewards, except Tribal Thew which is a level 51 world drop. 'Agility & Dexterity' 'Resist Poison' *'Resist Poison' is a quest reward. Curiously, it is available only to Ogres, while everyone else gets Lesser Malady. 'Vessel Spirit' *'Vessel Spirit' is a quest reward. As such a powerful effect, it does not stack with other sources of OFF MOD increasing buffs, such as 'Berserk'; 'Inner Fire' *'Inner Fire' scales with your level, increasing by +5 HP per level (provides +305 HP @ LVL 60). 'Debuffs' 'Strength, Agility, & Dexterity' *All of these spells are quest rewards, except for Stumbling Fever (vendor spell) and Primal Malady which drops off Xrags in Elephant Graveyard. *For some reason, Lesser Malady is unattainable by Ogres, who get Resist Poison instead. 'Root' *As with similar spells, Root will break if the target takes any damage. 'Debuff Path' These spells are available only if you choose Debuff Path. *'Withering Wind' is given instead of Atrophic Wind if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'?'s Debilitating Hex' and ?'s Sinister Cantrip are two out of three possible choices for the 60 EPIC quest reward. *What ?'s Sinister Cantrip's special effect is, is currently unknown. 'Spirits' 'Pet Path' These spells are available only if you choose Pet Path. *'Spiritual Warrior' is given instead of Spiritual Slayer if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Yalgima's Fearsome Companion' and Yalgima's Menacing Defender are two out of three possible choices for the 60 EPIC quest reward. *'Spiritual Slayer' and Yalgima's Fearsome Companion are more offensive pets, while Spiritual Warrior and Yalgima's Menacing Defender are more defensive. 'Direct Damage' 'Normal' 'Damage Over Time' *'Blighting Mist' is a quest reward'.' Shamans also have two AoE DoT spells, acquired by killing bosses in Plane of Disease: *As these spells are identical, it's possible that one of them is a CM (likely 0 cost, just to change the resist). Which is which is currently unknown, however Acidic Storm is more likely to be the drop, since it matches the theme of PoD. 'Forms' *Due to the addition of Remove Illusion, True Form is essentially pointless as it costs power, and takes longer to cast. *'Roaring Mask' was either an adolescent brown bear, or more likely a slightly larger adolescent grizzly bear. 'Utility' 'Spirit of the Wolf' *'Pack Spirit' is a quest reward. *'Spirit Walk' will transform you, but to what is currently unkown. *'Spirit's Boon' does NOT transform the target. 'Invisibility' *'Improved Invisibility' is a quest reward'.' 'Renew' This spell may only be cast on a target who is in a group with you, and only if they have died recently (the spell fizzles otherwise). If it is succesful, they will be prompted to choose to be teleported back to the spot they were last killed, and a portion of their experience debt will be removed. XP debt can only be removed this way once after every death. *XP debt is removed when the spell is cast, regardless of whether or not the player chooses to return to their place of death.